Different Flavors
by Elli Cole
Summary: [NejiSaku] It pleased him that she had moved on but... to him? Oh gods.


_**Different Flavors**_

_By_ Elli Cole

"Hyuuga-san!"

He turned around and raised a confused brow towards the pink-haired kunoichi. She had never really been close enough to him to be friends with her but she was still as close as a friend could ever get. He knew his stature and how he was known as a resident "ice prince" had driven away people and it made him feel just a slight disappointment.

But the fact this woman, Haruno Sakura, was taking the time to get to know him was completely inevitable on his part. He waved back at her in acknowledgement as she neared him. She gave him a broad smile and shyly looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"What do you need, Haruno-san?" He asked politely. His emotion towards the girl was still unsure but he knew that she had gained his respect. She was strong in her own right and had clearly surpassed the maturity of her teammates. She was also different on how she was than before.

She had moved on from the Uchiha.

That thought had given him a different kind of satisfaction than before and he figured that he didn't like it.

"Well," she started. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me today."

Neji looked at her uncertainly. "Why not ask Naruto?"

"Mou," she pouted. "I noticed that you were alone so I figured that you would appreciate my presence as well."

Neji pondered over this and looked over at her pleading face. Her green eyes were beaming at him and he just couldn't resist her, he mused. He nodded his head after a few minutes of thought and she gleefully hugged him. He stepped back in surprise.

"Thank you, Neji-kun!" She exclaimed happily. She then took a hold of his wrist and steered him across the busy streets of Konoha. The heat of the day had started and the perspiration had appeared at his forehead and back. But the humidity wasn't in his mind at the moment, no—

—she had called him _Neji-kun_.

It made him uneasy, he admitted to himself, but it brought out another feeling as he thought it over. She had never called anyone with that specific honorific except the traitor, Uchiha. It pleased him that she had moved on but to _him_? He looked sideways at her and a hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks as he noticed she was coyly staring up at him.

Oh gods.

Was it right to accept her offer earlier?

She nudged lightly at his arm and pointed at an ice cream shop in front of them. He looked at her curiously and she laughed softly. Neji thought it was the most soothing thing he had ever heard.

"Would you like some ice cream?" She asked with a smile. "It's pretty hot outside."

He nodded his head and a verbal "uhn" told her that he approved. She led him inside the pastel-colored sorbet shop and sat down at one of the red plush seats. He took his seat across from hers in interest. A waitress had come to them to ask for their order and Neji had mechanically replied, "Vanilla."

Sakura beamed at him and said the same to the waitress. Neji arched a brow at her. She turned towards him and giggled. "I figured that you would pick that."

"And I always thought you were the strawberry-flavored kind of girl." Neji retorted back, clearly bemused.

"I've always wanted vanilla," she drawled thoughtfully. "I've always thought that with no flavors to distract you, the coolness would appear best and you would get to enjoy it more on a warm afternoon."

Neji fought the urge to smile at her. This girl was clearly something and he knew he would enjoy spending more time with her. "I see," he replied understandingly.

Silence had befallen the two comfortably and both knew that they were enjoying each other's presence. Neji had now finally considered the kunoichi as a friend and perhaps, just _perhaps_—

The sun was setting as both of them had lastly thought of parting. She had given him a shy but sweet smile and flushed visibly. He thought it was quite endearing. "Thank you for today, Neji-kun," she whispered lowly. "I had fun."

"I as well," he countered. "Thank you, Haruno-san."

"Sakura would be okay, Neji-kun." She turned her head away and gently bit her lower lip unsurely.

"Alright, Sakura," Neji gave her a brief smile.

She lightened up and grinned at him. "We should hang out more often," she mused out loud. "Well, until next time, Neji-kun."

And it felt as if time stood still for the Hyuuga when he felt soft, warm lips envelop his own in a few seconds of time. He stared at her with wide, pearl-colored eyes and a smile tugged at his lips. She was waving at him from afar but he said to himself in a whisper:

"Yes, she had definitely moved on."

oOo

**End Note: **To continue or not to continue? I will need a _lot _of convincing on your part if you want this to have another chapter. I'm still going-on with _Purely Physical_ and I would appreciate it if you read and reviewed that as well. Not so subtle hint.

But please, review and tell me what you think. Was my characterization of Neji fair? Was Sakura okay? _Please… _**review**.


End file.
